iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Rick
i do not know when i feel up to making this page...but i will at least have it made for when i do. :o "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 19:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Umm...i do not know how to start this...I was not really planning on making a page for him. but now i will. ...................... I have mentioned my Uncle Rick a few times on my wiki and on my friend Evelyn's wiki. He is the oldest brother on my moms side (my mom is the baby in the family). He was born and raised in the same city I am being rasied in. When he was in his 20s, he was in the Air Force, and he went to Thailand, where he met Srijai (pronounced as See-chai), where they met, dated, fell in love and also got married in Thailand. She actually is 16 years OLDER then him! She had kids from a previous marriage. After that, my Uncle Rick and Srijai came back to Pa. Her kids (whom he could not adopt) stayed to live in Thailand. Rick and Srijai were married for over 23 years. Sadly this ended in divorce. After that, my Uncle, who had relocated to the state of New York, had moved out of his place with her and got his own place. He continued to work for IBM. he worked there for 25 years in total. After that, he retired from there and worked at Mohonk Preserve, which is a place with trails for hiking and walking. He worked there for several years. Since I was 2 years old, (after his divorce) he has come to my house for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He would stay here for about a week to celebrate the holidays with me, my mom and my dad. Even after my dad died, he would still come down and spend the holidays with us. The past few years, he was unable to make it for Thanksgiving but he almost always was here on Christmas, and a few days after that. ........................... On March 25 2013, I had a very good day at school. I came home, and had a call from my Aunt Ginger. She had left a message and sounded pretty upset, and my mom and I had no idea why or what could have happened. I happend to go on Facebook, and I had seen that my cousin Jackie had posted at least 2 statuses, saying things like, "Rest in peace Uncle Rick..." and I said, "What the heck is this???" and I called my mom in right away. She read them too, and I started crying immedietly. She called my Aunt Ginger and she had told her that my Uncle Rick had died suddenly! :| The last thing we had heard of him was on March 20, he had liked my status on Facebook. After that, nothing. He apparently was shoveling snow at his house. He had done so before, but he recently moved into a new house in NY a few months back. From the end of his driveway to where his house was, was a very steep hill. He was shoveling snow, and when he was done, he walked back to his house, sat in his recliner, and died. He had not shown up for his job for a few days, so his friend and landlady Penny checked up on him, and she found him dead in his chair. He had been there for days and no one knew. He had blockage near his heart, and the difficulty of him shoveling the snow, and him unknowingly having a problem, it just...killed him. IDK how long this will be here but I shall add the link. http://www.mohonkpreserve.org/stewardship-stories#Troxell Obitary online :| http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/mcall/obituary.aspx?pid=164337858#fbLoggedOut More to be written soon... Places I have mentioned him Merry Christmas! (and a pic of him is on here too haha not the best one but it's ok :p) Funny Things My Uncles Say http://thebige.wikia.com/wiki/Stuff_Thet_Reminds_Me_Of_Evelyn (in the comments here o:) Carly Rae Jepsen i mentioned him a little haha Kelly Clarkson a little bit here too haha o: Wizards Of Waverly Place wow i even mentioned him here...i did not even realize the little places i mentioned him :| I Might As Well Not Buy Anything Anymore here too Memories *Christmas 2011, was when my new laptop was hooked up to Internet. He is the reason why I even HAVE Internet...well part of the reason. He helped set it up. When we were trying to watch videos on Youtube...that's when we discovered that my Internet connection does not handle Youtube videos as well as it could. (It's slow) He made up a dance, it a parody of, "Hammer Time," where he'd say, "It's Buffer Time!" And he'd do a dance when the video was buffering hahaha! *Christmas 2012, (like Dec 26 or 27?) my mom was at work, and Uncle Rick had gotten back from my Uncle Carey's house. It was just me and him, and he had some cookies that my Aunt Kathy gave to him! We were eating cookies and talking, and afterwards he let me play Tic tac Toe on his Samsung Tab. :p * Pics IMG_3262.jpg|Pic I took of him at Christmas 2012, and a good one of him smiling (: IMAG0069.JPG|o: Wow...I took this of him on Christmas 2010! I got a Disney 20Q, which is what he was playing...he played that a lot :p IMAG0070.JPG|he was trying to think if the character he was thinking of matched the question it was asking XD IMAG0112.JPG|Pic of him looking out the window at my house in 2010 lol :o IMAG0111.JPG|i actually remember, when i took this, he was saying, "Your attitude and the way you talk to people can be taken in different ways to some people" to me. :o Rick Troxell Memory.JPG|the website where he worked at put this up for him after he died :| IMG_3694.JPG|Well his day is April 12th, and it was his 1st birthday spent...well not here...uhh in Heaven. :) So my mom bought a little slice of cake and lit a candle so I took a few pics of it...she said a little something about him...it is still weird to believe we will never see him again :|well it was a good cake :) IMG_5418.JPG|Well this is a picture...OF a picture. My mom had a disposable camera so we got the pictures developed today 8-23-13....and there was two of me and my Uncle Rick in there, this is the better one. This is probably one of the last pictures of us! The laptop is there, I was snacking and he was next to me on the sofa, watching the TV :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:People I Know Category:PA Rocks